Billy (Comic Series)
Billy is one of Allen and Donna's twin sons and the brother of Ben. He is unofficially adopted by Dale and Andrea after his parents' death. Character Post-Apocalypse He doesn't seem to understand what is happening in the world as it is. After his mother, Donna, died, he didn't seem to understand what had happened, although he was very sad. When the survivors settled down at The Prison, Billy lost his father to a lurker attack. He's later adopted by Dale and Andrea. When Rick, Glenn, and Michonne arrive back from Woodbury, everybody understands that Woodbury are coming to attack The Prison. Dale decides to leave with a few others, including Billy. Billy leaves The Prison along with Ben, Dale, Andrea, Sophia, Glenn, and Maggie. Opposite of his brother, he didn't seem to have mental illnesses. Death Killed By *Ben On the road to Washington D.C., Billy is brutally knifed to death by Ben, who's convinced that Billy will come back. The group debates killing Ben to protect themselves, but takes no immediate action. In the night, Carl Grimes sneaks into the van where Ben is locked up, and executes him. The twins are buried side by side. Relationships Allen The twins loved their father. They were very sad when their last parent died. Donna The twins loved their mother, but when Donna died, they weren't able to understand what was happening. Ben Billy and Ben weren't just twins, they were also playmates. They usually did everything together. Andrea Ben, at least, loved Andrea, like his own mother. Not much is seen about Billy's and Andrea's relationship, but it can be inferred that he liked her. Dale Billy, along with Ben, was usually seen playing with Dale. In the back of a truck on the road to D.C., either Ben or Billy was sleeping with their head on Dale's lap. Carl Billy and Carl were good friends, and often seen playing together. Carl was upset over the death of Billy, and killed Ben. Sophia Sophia often played with Ben and Billy, and they seemed to be good friends. Rick Rick saw Ben and Billy as kids, and cared for them, though they never really interacted. Amy Amy looked after Ben, Billy, Sophia and Carl a few times at the Atlanta camp. Amy seemed to care for the kids. Glenn and Maggie Glenn and Maggie were with the twins for a while, when they were on the farm. They eventually developed a good relationship during that time. Otis Otis was supposed to look after the twins while their father was dying, though he didn't seem to care for them. The twins seemed to dislike Otis as well. Appearances Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before |}} Trivia *Robert Kirkman answered the question whether naming characters the same name: Billy, Eugene, Chris, Eric, Jim, and Bruce was an oversight, "It's not oversight at all. It's completely unrealistic for a group of people to meet at random and never encounter the same names."Robert Kirkman forum, Image Comics, (March 20, 2005) *Billy and Ben were the first twins in the Comic Series, the second pair being Rachel and Susie Greene. *Allen, Donna, and Ben appear in the third season of the TV Series, without Billy. *It is said in the Walking Dead script book that Ben and Billy are 4 years old. They presumably turned 5 or 6 during the apocalypse. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Category:Children